Book of One Shots
by Sunmist
Summary: This is just where I can group all my Warriors one shots, may they be about cats from the stories or a cat I made up. Please check out. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Feathertail's Fall

_**Feathertail's Fall**_

I was once told that everyone has a destiny, and once you fulfill it, you become a great. You become a warrior of StarClan, and you are remembered for countless moons. My father, Greystripe told me that. I hope I made him proud.

_My heart pounded as I caught sight of the merciless leviathan. Its savage jaws closing around electric air as the Tribe cats got into position. It gave a monstrous roar as it rushed into the cave beyond the waterfall. I stood beside my brother. His body was tense and his muscles were rolling, ready for the inevitable. _The silver cat would come and save the Tribe of Rushing Water. _I remembered, my throat growing tight. I would lose my brother. I would lose my sanity. He was the only thing I had left. Stormfur may not have known it, but he was my home. No matter where we were, I was okay because he was always beside me. What would I do when all that was left of home was demolished._

_My thoughts were forced away and a new fear aroused as I heard an all too familiar voice. My eyes snapped down to see Sharptooth pinning him in a hole in the stone wall. It was trying to get Crowpaw! My heart thumped faster and my muscles tightened. I needed to help him! I looked around for any possible way to draw the beasts' attention away from Crowpaw. That's when I saw it. Hanging from the top of the cave was a large, pointed stone right above the giant predator. It was in that moment I realized Stoneteller had it wrong the entire time. _This is my destiny. I am the silver cat.

_My body began to shake. I was afraid. I was very, very afraid. All this time, I'd been trying to prepare for when Stonefur sacrificed himself. I didn't want to believe it, but Stonefur was so stubborn that he wouldn't listen to me. He believed he was the savior, but he was wrong. It was me. _StarClan, help me. _I prayed for guidance._

_Just then, I looked up to see a figure standing on a ledge opposite the cave. Stars danced in her pelt, and her eyes shimmered like the moon. I knew who she was instantly. My father had told me stories about her. This was Silverstream. This was my mother. As if understanding my fear, she nodded her head once, and that's when it happened. I whispered my good byes to my brother, prayed this would all be worth it, that Crowpaw knew I cared, and then I jumped._

_The impact felt like it crushed every bone in my body, but the pain was worth it. It worked. My plan worked. As the pointed stone fell, I went with it and landed on the ground while the stone pierced the demon that had so long terrorized the Tribe. It passed away and the Tribe would be at peace._

_StarClan, in all their mercy, was cruel that day though. The impact that should have took me to their ranks left me dying slowly on that cold stone floor. I laid there, crumpled, broken, beaten, and torn as my friends cried and begged me not to go. I couldn't say a single word, though. _

_X_

That day I suffered a fate worse than death. They don't know what it's like to lay there shattered as you're surrounded by the ones you love, and not be able to say good bye. I had to lay there and wait in agony. StarClan had no right. I knew the second I jumped I was going to die, but they didn't take me instantly. They should have released me from my shattered body and my pain, so I could wander amongst the stars. But they didn't do that. Instead, I heard the Tribes' cheers.

"The silver one came! The silver one came!

I could hear Squirrelpaw, and Crowpaw, and Stormfur, and Bramblepelt, and Tawnypelt. I could hear them whispering sweet good-byes in my ear, but I couldn't do anything. No one in StarClan could understand how it felt to be so close, and yet so far. Finally, after being there for far too long, my mother came.

_X_

"_Why didn't you come earlier? Why did you leave me there broken so long?" I yowled at her._

"_They wouldn't let me come sooner." Her voice was soft and eyes were clouded._

"_Why not?" I hissed._

"_Feathertail, you went your whole life knowing your mother was dead and your father was in another Clan. You went through life with your brother and only your brother. You felt like no one cared and you felt lost and hurt and alone. StarClan left you there to let you know, that even though you felt alone, you never were. They all cared about you. They all loved you and shall mourn you," Silverstream mewed sweetly. I couldn't say one word of anger or rage or sorrow. I could only stand there and for one of the first times in my entire life, I felt less alone._

_X_

Now I sit in StarClan, watching them all. Crowpaw has become Crowfeather, fallen in love, lost it, and is now lying to himself. I know that Nightcloud is not his destiny. She never was, but I wasn't either.

Stormfur was happy with Brook, his kits, and the Tribe. Even now, I would see him sometimes go to where my body was and talk as if I were still there. He didn't know, but I'd talk back.

Squirrelpaw had become Squirrelflight, and she had fallen in love with Brambleclaw. I knew they would be together. If only they could find themselves again.

Together they brought the Clans to the lake, and they had built a life. As long as my legacy lived and my memories survived, I would be a part of all their lives. I would never leave.


	2. Monster

_**Monster**_

I flicked my white tail and crouched down, trying to get her to be quiet. She complied instantly and lowered her body to the ground beside me. "Do you hear that?" I asked quietly as I breathed in the heavy fumes of the Thunderpath. I looked to my left and scented the air again. The smell of crowfood and foul attitude radiated and choked me. _ShadowClan! _I realized as my fur began to bristle. I looked at Bluefur, who looked as mad as I felt. "If they think they can take ThunderClan prey, they're wrong," I hissed and with a fearsome yowl, I exploded from the bushes and charged at the ShadowClan patrol, my sister hard on my heels.

My blue eyes glittered with fury as I clawed at an enemy warrior. _I have been in the nursery for far too long! _I thought, the battle thrilling me. Bluefur and I fought until the trespassers retreated, but they wouldn't get away that easy. Without hesitation, I gave chase. Always a couple foxlengths behind them, I was left on the Thunderpath as the ShadowClan cats disappeared into the pine trees of their own territory. They had gotten away.

That was the least of my problems though.

My head snapped to the left as a horrible screeching sound pierced my ears, making me cringe. I stood there paralyzed, though, as it raced towards me. My legs wouldn't work, but that wouldn't have mattered. The shining beast was too close to spare me.

A fusillade of memories flashed before me as the monster made contact with my fragile body and I was knocked away. With a thud, I hit the cold, hard ground. It was strange, though. The Thunderpath was always so warm to the touch. Not that day, though. That day it was cold and ruthless.

"_I'll take care of you." Bluepaw vowed._

"_I don't need you, I need Moonflower!" I yowled back._

I didn't want to go.

"_From here on, Bluepaw, you will be known as Bluefur and Snowpaw, you shall be known as Snowfur."_

"No!" I heard Bluefur screech as she ran over and knelt beside my broken body. I could feel my life fading, and I knew my pain would end soon. Too soon. _StarClan, don't make me. _I kept fighting for what was mine.

"_I love you Snowfur," Thistleclaw whispered into my ear._

I didn't want to let go of those memories. That day had been the happiest I'd ever had. Well, until the true love of my life came along.

"_Mother, I love you!" Whitekit squeaked as he bounced around my feet._

_I love you, too. _I wept inwardly, unable to speak as Bluefur begged me not to go.

"Snowfur? Come on, we have to get back to camp and report those ShadowClan warriors!" I tried to open my mouth to answer, but all that came out was a trickle of crimson blood that stained my white fur. _I'm sorry, Bluefur, but you'll have to go alone. I'm not going to make it. _I thought as my vision grew cloudy. It felt like I laid there forever, when in reality, everything had only lasted a few heartbeats.

Everything grew black as I tried to hang on. Slowly, a lackluster light appeared. It came closer, and then I realized it was the one I'd missed for so long. "Moonflower," I whispered.

"It's time to let go, Snowfur," she mewed back, her eyes filled with grief.

"I don't want to. I don't want to leave Whitekit, and Bluefur, and Thistleclaw," I choked, shaking my head.

"You'll see them all again, one day," Moonflower responded.

"I'm scared."

"I know." My mother's voice was a soft and caressing as it had been when she walked among the living.

I turned back, seeing the faint outline of Bluefur's body, shaking with the effort of trying to make me wake up. "Take care of Whitekit for me, sister," I whispered, knowing she would. As I turned back to Moonflower, I quit fighting and the light grew brighter.

"Welcome to StarClan," Moonflower said after a long while of staring at a white, starlit place. I looked at her, she nodded, and I began to weep. That would be the last time I'd ever cry. That would be the last time I'd be able to. StarClan would become my sanctuary. It would invite me to escape the pain, and I would allow it, never to turn back.

X

The day I lost my life, I felt torn and shattered, as if everything I'd ever known has vanished. I was okay, though. I now sit here with my son, Whitestorm, his sons, Rainwhisker and Sootfur, his mate, Willowpelt, and my sister. My dear, glorious sister. Even now, as she sits with Oakheart and Stormpelt, her eyes shine with a fire that could never be smothered. Water destroyed her, as StarClan had foretold, but it had brought her closer to her salvation.

Bluestar was strong, and she was wise, and she was cunning, and she had passed it all to a kittypet who had defied all the odds.

Sometimes I wish I could have lived to see it all, but I do not ponder the thought. The living world hurt. Thistleclaw had been defeated, and Tigerstar was, too. They walked in the Place of No Stars now. I pitied them. They could have been much greater, but they had turned away from the truth.

I was awoken from my thoughts as Bluestar stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It is time to meet an old friend again," Bluestar mewed.

"May I walk with you?" Whitestorm asked. Bluestar looked at him and nodded. I watched as they walked away together, on their way to guide the newest warriors of StarClan here, but I didn't think about that. _You did as I asked. _I thought as I stared at Bluestar. _You protected my son. _A small smile slipped its way onto my face.


	3. Smokepaw's Slumber

_**Smokepaw's Slumber**_

_The freezing temperatures slipped below my fur, making my skin feel numb. My nose was unnaturally dry, and my pelt was ruffled by the strong winds. The pads of my paws had been scraped raw from the long trek over the mountain. According to Tawnypelt, there was still a long way to go. I was convinced that she, along with Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Stormpelt, and Squirrelpaw didn't know where we were going. It felt like we'd been walking forever, yet the stone path never ended. The mountain was treacherous, and it just never ended... _

_Behind me, I could hear the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw, talking with Tallpoppy. They were discussing the three kits Tallpoppy was protecting with everything in her. I had to admit that Tallpoppy was doing a good job. I knew she wouldn't give up on those little bundles of fur. I couldn't help but think of my own mother, Nightwing. My eyes wove through the crowd until they found her. Her black fur was tipped with frost as the temperatures dropped lower and lower. I picked up my pace a little, trying to make it to her side. We'd been talking earlier when Russetfur had called for her. The two she-cats now spoke. Now, I remembered the conversation._

"Nightwing, where do you think we're going?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes kind and filled with the love only a mother could gift her kit with.

"I'm not sure, Smokepaw, but wherever we're going is so much better than where we left," she replied.

"Do you think those elders are okay?" I saw Nightwing's eyes grow distant, and knew she was thinking of the elders we had left behind. Though it was only the ThunderClan elders, Frostfur and Speckletail, and the RiverClan elders, Shadepelt and Loudbelly, I couldn't help but wonder about them. Thankfully, the ShadowClan cats hadn't had to leave any of our own, but it still troubled me. Even when things were so bad in the old territory, I never thought we'd leave anyone behind, ShadowClan cat or not.

"I'm sure StarClan has greeted them with honor," Nightwing finally responded.

"So you think they're dead?" I didn't know what I'd expected her to say, but I suppose it wasn't that. Or maybe I had expected her to say the Twolegs had killed them, and was just trying to hold on to the small ounce of hope that had stayed with me. Until now, that is.

"I don't know how they could have survived," whispered Nightwing.

"Do you think anyone else will be left behind?" I wondered aloud.

"Smokepaw, you listen to me, and you listen to me good; no one is getting left behind." As I heard her answer, I couldn't help but look at the ground below us. We were high up on the mountain now. What if someone fell? Would we risk going back down to get them? Could they even survive the fall?

As if Nightwing had seen me, she added, "I will never let anything happen to you. You are my kit, and you shall grow to be a great warrior. Always know, my little one, that no matter where we are, you are my home. It does not matter where we stand, nor where we stay. As long as you are with me, I shall never be alone. And you, Smokepaw, will never know a life without me. I am with you always, and together, we will make it anywhere." I smiled up at her. I knew she would never leave me. If I were to follow StarClan right now, she would never forget me. Nightwing would never leave me behind.

"I love you, Nightwing," I mewed to my mother.

"And I you, my brave Smokepaw."

_That was when Russetfur had called for her, and Nightwing had went a few foxlengths ahead. I could smile at the recent memory. Nightwing would never know how much she had helped me through all this. She was the reason I refused to think of how my belly wailed for food or how my paws throbbed. If it hadn't been so cold and the blood that slipped from my cracked pads had frozen, my pawprints would be seen by any following cat. The stones would be stained crimson with my every step. I didn't think about that, though. Nightwing had given me the strength I needed._

_Just then, I could hear the sound of the stone cracking. I froze, and a mere heartbeat later, I was flailing as the path below me gave way and I fell. I managed to grab the edge of the cliff, hanging on desperately for life. My claws tore as they scratched against the stone. Ahead of my, I saw Russetfur turn and dive to try and save me, but her weight only sent me plummeting. As the rocks gave way and I began falling, I let out a loud yowl._

"_Smokepaw!"_

_I could hear Nightwing's screech echo down, but I couldn't see her as I disappeared into the abyss._

_As soon as my mother's echoed caterwaul faded, I landed on a ledge. Only a heartbeat later did the rocks that had accompanied me in my fall land on top of me, crushing my body. I couldn't even choke out a cry of agony. _Help me! StarClan, help me!_ I prayed. There was no such luck, though. Instead, alone on the ledge, I lay tattered. My hind legs were underneath a large boulder, and I found I couldn't move them. My side was light gray from the dust that had floated down with the stones. Pieces of rock lay on my pelt as well, but I also found I didn't have the strength to even flick them off. I tried lifting my tail, and even though I succeeded from pulling it from the boulder that had shattered my hind legs, I discovered a large kink in it where the top half was broken. Fur was also missing from it, too. I didn't give it much thought as I let it fall to the ground. I couldn't think of anything except that I was going to die. I was going to die. I was going to die alone. I was going to die broken. I was going to die cold. I was going to die hungry. I was going to die without telling Nightwing farewell. That bothered me the most. She had cried out for me, but I hadn't been able to answer, and now we were apart. After everything we'd went through in our old territory, the mountain is what would collect my life! I didn't understand how StarClan could have been so heartless._

_I laid there until the sun set. Thought I couldn't see it, I could feel the difference in the temperature. It was so much colder, now. My stomach screamed for food. My heart yelled for deliverance. _The fall didn't kill me. _I thought. _Now all that is left is starvation or freezing. _I added, contemplating how I'd be taken. That's when I heard the long howl. _Or a wolf. The wolf may get me. _I was filled with fear. Not just fear, oh no. I was filled with terror. I knew right then that I'd spend the rest of my life, however long or short it was, being hunted. Whether it was the wolves, the eagles, or the fear, I would be hunted. Everything was out to get me._

_Frost gathered on my gray pelt as time passed me by without a glance over the shoulder. It paid me no mind as it ticked away. The wind was the only companion I had. It was the only thing that made _noise_. Everything was so quiet. So, so quiet. I sighed and lifted my head to look at my legs. They were still pinned underneath the large stone._

_I rush of hope filled me and I supported myself with the one leg I could still use. My left front leg had been broke in the fall. Only my right one functioned now._

_I lifted my upper body until I was sitting up uncomfortably. I then, with a great push, used my shoulder to slam into the rock. Part of me had hoped that my legs were just numb, and that once the boulder was off, I'd be able to stand. I looked at the rock in front of me. I had moved a little. With another slam, I rammed into it and felt it roll down my legs a little. I let out a whimper of pain, hissing through gritted teeth. It was down far enough now that I could only hit it once more before it was out of my reach. If it didn't get off this time, it wasn't going to._

_I took a deep breath and slammed into it. I was almost relieved when it rolled off my legs and toppled over the side of the ledge. Almost. Even though I could hear it hit the ground far below, my legs still didn't work. I was broken, and I couldn't change that._

_As the night carried on, I laid on the cold platform, thinking of everything I'd never have. I wanted to see Nightwing again. I wanted to see where she ended up. I wanted to see where the Clans settled. I wanted to taste the warm meat of a fresh piece of prey. I wanted to meet the Tribe cats Tawnypelt had told us about. I wanted to do so many things. The only catch was that I wasn't capable of it. I would lay on this ledge until my skin grew as cold as ice and my heart stopped beating._

_My eyes grew heavy as ice collected on my bent whiskers. I couldn't feel my ears, for the cold had made them go numb. By now, I knew I was hanging on by a few moments of life. The second I closed my eyes in this starless abyss, I would never open them again. Not in this life._

I love you, Nightwing. Please know that. _I begged. _I will wait for you. _My sweet, sweet mother. Even now, she was strength. It's hard to believe now, I know. I've lain in the freezing stone for some time, completely alone. I knew that Nightwing wouldn't be coming for me. Blackstar wouldn't let her. I had to thank him for that. I didn't want her to see me like this. Her brave little Smokepaw, now giving up. But she was helping me with that. I didn't want to die. I really didn't. I didn't want to give up. I wanted to leave this life like a brave warrior; not a helpless apprentice. Knowing that I'd be able to see Nightwing, and rest of my Clan, from StarClan, though, helped me._

_I lifted my upper body up once more, and, using my teeth, pulled my hind legs closer to me. I then wrapped rest of my body around it, as if I were wrapped up in a tight ball. I then imagined I was back in ShadowClan's now destroyed camp. I thought of it before the Twolegs had came and ruined everything. The moon was bright and the stars shone, even in our dark territory. It was a greenleaf night, and I was a warrior, curled up in my feather-lined nest. Blackstar had named me Smokeheart. Nightwing was proud of me._

_Then, I closed my eyes, and let the mountain take me as I slumbered._

-x-

I think back on it as I wait patiently. My pelt was clean. My tail was straight. My pads were soft and smooth. My legs worked. I was in StarClan, patiently awaiting the arrival of my former Clanmate. She would be here any time, now. Thinking back on the night of my death didn't bother me too much now. Many cats had come to meet me. None were my own Clanmates, though. The first cat had been a she-cat named Feathertail. I knew of her. She had lost her life to the mountain, too. The others I also knew of. Frostfur and Speckletail, the ThunderClan elders I'd talked to my mother about. They'd been accompanied by a she-cat named Dappletail. Shadepelt and Loudbelly were there as well. As was Shrewpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice who's life had been lost to the Twolegs. Shrewpaw had introduced me to some kits, Larchkit and Hollykit. It hadn't taken long for me to realize that these were just some of the cats that had lost their lives to the Twolegs.

I sat alone now, though, as I waited for her to arrive. I was sad, because I'd never wanted to see her pass. I had once thought that her life would last forever. I had died, though, and her fur had seemed dull. Her eyes were always tired. She'd lost many nights of sleep thinking of me. She didn't know I thought of her, too.

I pushed my thoughts away quickly as I saw her black pelt, now lush and sparkling with its natural blackness and stars. I got to my paws and padded up to her. "Welcome to StarClan," I paused as we locked eyes. ",Nightwing."

"Smokepaw." Her voice was cracked and she nuzzled me.

"Hi," I whispered in her ear. Nightwing and I had a bond that hadn't been broken, even in death. She'd went many moons without me. She'd made it to the lake, though. I knew she hadn't seen it as home, though. She'd said I was home the day I'd died. Now, we both were home.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. Then, together, we padded deeper into the beautiful light which was StarClan. And I was happy.


End file.
